iThe aims of the administrative core are to set and implement programmafic goals and operafing procedures ,or the overall research as well as facilitate communicafion between projects and cores. Moreover, the core will monitor and develop scientific exchanges among all invesfigators and the Internal and External Advisory Committees. This will provide monitoring for scientific progress; maintain a system for fiscal accountability; oversee confiict of interests; provide broad statisfical support, and assist in the planning, implementafion of experiments and interpretafion of data for publications, patent applicafions, and ulfimately a pathway towards clinical product development. Most importanfiy the core will serve to integrate research activifies ongoing between each of the projects and the scientific cores. Dr. H. Gendelman will serve to organize and implement all acfivifies and will be assisted by a program coordinator, Dr. R. L. Mosley and a scientific codirector. Dr. H. Fox. The biostatisfical core will be led by Dr. Jane Meza; an experienced biostafistical expert.